fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsuro Yamada
|race = Human |age = 21 |gender = Male |height = 6ft 0inch |weight = N/A |blood type = B+ |unusual features = His hair is actually blue, but when looked at at an angle it looks green (same with his eyes) |affiliation = Hydra Head |previous affiliation = His Master (Simply know as Master Otako) |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Student |team = Team Beserk |partner = None |base of operations = Hydra Head Guild Hall |relatives = His Father (Whereabouts currently unknown) His Mother (Whereabouts currently unknown) |marital status = single |alias = "The Beast Boy" |magic = Beast Mimicry Magic and Beast King Card Magic |eye color = Blue (golden when mimicking) |hair color = Dark blue (can look Green at times) |signature skill = Beast Communication |weapons = Chrome Talons (Knives)|guild mark = On his back}} Katsuro Yamada '(克郎山田 ''Katsurō Yamada)is a Legal Mage that is a member of '''Hydra Head and is under the tutilage of Peter Reyes. He is a user of the Caster Magic, Beast Mimicry Magic and the sole user of Beast King Card Magic. Description Katsuro is a tanned young teen of average height and slightly muscular build. He has short, dark blue hair that reaches down to the back of his neck. He also has bright golden eyes when mimicking, they are usually blue. Before the timeskip he was usually found wearing his trademark white t-shirt with a shirt blue coat and black trousers. He also wears a necklace around his neck which is decorated with a single long tooth. The tooth of his first animal kill, which was a Sabertooth tiger. He also wore basic black combat boots with a rough grey sole. After the timeskip (during which he trained with the Beast Kings) he seems to have gained a leaner more muscular body. He now wears a green yukata and goes barefoot. Brief History Katsuro never knew his father properly. When he was born his mother looked after him and his father was rarely home. When he was seven years old his father returned one day and told him they were going on a trip to test his strength. So they drove off to a forest quite far from home. His father dropped him off and left him his final words. "Find your way home..." For the first few weeks Katsuro just pondered why he was in the forest and how he was going to survive. He lived of wild berries and caught animals in trap he made himself. Determined to get home, Katsuro sought desperately to get out of the forest and in the process discovered he could do magic. He eventually got out of the forest and returned home a year and a half later only to find that no one was home. Lost, confused and alone he met a mage who took him in an raised him in the discipline of magic. It was difficult because Katsuro;' magic was unusual but eventually he was able to teach Katsuro how to generally manipulate his magical energy. Katsuro eventually left and resorted to roaming around Fiore to look for odd jobs from random strangers. Once whilst on a stroll in the town he came across Peter Reyes and actually tried to rob him because he thought the latter was rich, his attempt failed and he was caught. Annoyed at Katsuro's waste of potential Peter took him under his wing and trained him so that he could be the best and even allowed him to join his guild Hydra Head. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = A Battle amidst the trees! The Slayer vs The Beast! Perceiving Friendship |-| Storylines = Personality Katsuro is a very calm cool and collected character most of the time. Due to him being alone on most of his travels and avoiding most people unless approached. When with his very few friends though, Katsuro is a very fun person. He loves enjoyment and never likes it when people are down. Due to his natural affinity to the forest (as he lived there for 1 and a half years) he finds it a little easier to make friends with animals than humans. Katsuo is usually a good obedient friend to those he cares about but can be very skeptic about their ideas and plans. He's also the type to take charge when no one chooses to do so. When in a fight Katsuro is a bit of a tactician, taking advantage of his opponents obvious weaknesses and his strengths in battle. He tries to be very creative and unpredictable with his fighting style and has a reasonable amount of knowledge when it comes to fighting animals. Katsuro also likes a challenge though he is not dumb enough to go charging into a powerful enemy without reason (unlike some people). Katsuro has a thing for animal cruelty, he hates it a lot. Not to the extent of environmentalists, but he does take it extremely seriously when habitats are destroyed of rare animals are harmed. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Tracking Abilities: 'Due to his time out in the jungle, Katsuro has learnt to track practically any animal. No matter how small or big Katsuro has learnt to track for long periods of time over long distances in order to capture animals to eat or to avoid predators. '''Animal Communication: '''Katsuro has also learnt how to understand how most animals communicate and can talk to them freely without diffculty. '''Animal Intimidation: '''Due to his experience with many of the animals in Earthland, Katsuro has the unique ability to be able to Intimidate and tame any fierce animal that he encounters with nothing but sheer will power and a scary stare. '''Skilled Fighter: '''Katsuro has learned to fight though he has no particular discipline. He usually fights with a freestyle sort of flow accompanied with acrobatic finesse. He's good at exploiting opportunities of weakness and is a great dodger. '''Immune to most venom/poisons/toxins: '''Katsuro ,while out in the wild, was exposed to lots of types of poison and venom. He has developed antibodies in his blood to stop most venom and poisons. '''Enhanced Edurance: '''One trait of Katsuro is that his pain tolerance is extremely high. He has survived out in the wild for a year and a half and has learned how to work for long periods of time without rest, especially since he needs to track a lot. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Katsuro's reflexes have been refined to near perfection. He's able to sense a strike coming from any direction and can dodge with lighting quick reflexes. One of his most amazing feats was his ability to dodge automatic fire. '''Master Knife Fighter: '''Katsuro is an extremely skilled knife user. He's able to draw knives and use them in combat a lot better than most hunters and knife users. He is a very good knife thrower, almost never missing a target. Magic 'Beast Mimicry Magic: Katsuro is a user of the Take Over and Caster Magic known as Beast Mimicry Magic. This type of Magic gives the user the ability to Mimic the traits, abilities and characteristics of any animal the user has enough general knowledge of. If the animal can use magic then the user must have encountered the actual creature before it can be Mimicked. Katsuro has become so experienced with the magic that he can used Evolved Mimics '''of animals (which are basically when the particuler feature of the animal is evolved to release special abilities e.g. if experienced enough the user can cause a mimicked frogs jump to be able to jump in midair). Katsuro has no official fighting style. Most of his attacks are generally freestyle strikes with some acrobatic finesse in order to keep opportunities for the opponent to strike at a minimum. He usually fights with his bare hands or his 8 Knives (which he calls his '''Chrome Talons). He usually carries one knife between each finger and uses them as claws. Katsuro can use up to 5 Mimics at one time and 3 Evolved Mimics at once also. *'Beast Mimic: '''The most basic spell of the magic, this spell can only be activated when Katsuro is touching the animal. He doesn't have to use this spell if he knows a large amount about it. He only uses this spell for Magical Creatures. *'Roar of a Lion: This mimic allows Katsuro to unleash an earth trembling roar that can deafen and blow away opponents. *'Charge of a Rhino: '''The "Charge of the Rhino" Mimic allows Katsuro to be able to run at high speeds and build up momentum for a collision. When Katsuro collides with an object it is either crushed under him of it can be sent flying a large distance away. **'Evolved Mimic - Thunderbolt Charge: Allows Katsuro to run with the momentum of a Rhino and produces a static charge, in turn adding extra electrical damage to the unlucky opponent. *'Webs of a Spider: '"The Webs of a Spider" Mimic allows Katsuro to spit spider webs out of his mouth which he can use to stick things together and even create barriers. *'Camoflouge of the Chameleon: '''This mimic allows Katsuro to become invisible to the naked eye and even goes as far as to mask the presence of his magical energy. The downside to this mimic is that he can still be heard and smelt by his opponents. **'Evolved Mimic - Disguise': This Mimic allows Katsuro to shapeshift into other people he has met, Though he cannot copy their magic he can sound like them and even act like them. *'Sting of the Hornet: This Mimic allows Katsuro's punches to sting like a Hornet and cause extra delayed damage to the opponent. It can also emit poison into the opponents body which can temporarily paralyze them. **'''Evolved Mimic - Hornet Swarm: This Mimic allows Katsuro to create life like clones of him self that can confuse opponents. Only those that truly know him well can identify the real version of him. The clones themselves can also do mimics. *'Strike of a Snake:'This Mimic gives Katsuro the agility and quickness of a snake strike. He can uses this Mimic to dodge at lightning speeds. These speeds can only be reached in short bursts however. **'Evolved Mimic - Kaa's Revenge:'This Evolution give Katsuro the unique ability to hypnotize his opponents and put them under his command once they stare into his eyes. He can also induce hallucinations and make people's worst nightmares come true. *'Speed of a Cheetah: '''This Mimic allows Katsuro to move at blistering speeds whilst moving too allow him to keep up with even the fastest of mages. **'Evolved Mimic - Sonic Boom:' With this Evolution Katsuro can move at speeds that even produce Sonic Booms and shockwaves. He moves so fast that he cannot be seen with the naked eye. *'Flight of the Falcon: This Mimic allows Katsuro to fly thorugh the air at incredible speeds. *'Strength of an Ox: '''This Mimic causes Katsuro to have a drastic increase in strength to monstrously strong levels. He's also able to jump long distances however, this tires him a lot quicker than his "Jump of a Frog" Mimic. **'Evolved Mimic - Sliver Horn: 'This evolution allows Katsuro the ability to coat his body in silver which increases his attacking power and upgrades his defense at the same time. *'Size of an Ant: 'This Mimic gives Katsuro the ability to shrink himself down to the size of an ant. He can lift up to 100 times his own weight. **'Evolved Mimic - Size Changer: 'This Evolution allows Katsuro to alter his size and even grow. He can also increase the size of others around him and even separate limbs. *'Jump of a Frog: 'This Mimic grants Katsuro the ability to jump long distances **'Evolved Mimic - Moon Steps: 'This evolution allows Katsuro to break the laws of Physics and do a "extra jumps" in midair. He can use this to change direction in the middle of a jump. *'Sight of a Hawk: 'This Mimic allows Katsuro to have vision comparable to and even better than the fittest of hawks. He can look over long distances. **'Evolved Mimic - Super Sight: This Evolution allows Katsuro to have different kinds of vision and can even identify what kind of magic a mage can use. He has X-Ray Vision, Infrared Vision and Night Vision. *'Defense of a Turtle: '''This Mimic grants Katsuro the ability to put up a defensive barrier around himself and can also protect others with it. ** '''Evolved Mimic - Armour: '''This Evolution allows Katsuro to conjure physical armour. He can only produce the armour in individual parts. *'Shock of an Eel: This Mimic give Katsuro the ability to produce electricity and shock his opponents with it. He can channel his electricity to power machinery and can even use Electromagnetism to lift up objects. **'Evolved Mimic - Black Lightning: '''This evolution allows Katsuro to produce the stronger and more violent version of normal lightning, Black Lightning. It may be stronger but it also has a larger chance of causing friendly fire. *'Regeneration of a Lizard: 'This Mimic allows Katsuro to heal wounds on his body and even regenerate lost limbs. He can also heal allies by his side as well. *'Pouch of the Kangaroo: This mimic allows Katsuro to summon a bag from inside his robe that he can put items in **'Evolved Mimic - Portlal':This Evolved version of the mimic allows Katsuro to warp open a small pocket dimension that he can stuff items in. He can also place himself inside it. Unique Mimics During a fight with a powerful mage, Katusro came up with the idea of mimicking a Beast King in order to attain a new level of Magic power. Unlike the other Mimics, this will actually change his appereance but with it comes a great amount of power. *'Beast King Mimic - Tenma: ' Katsuro undergoes a physical change in this form. He grows a monkey tails and loses his top half clothes. Instead his bare chest is shown with fur covering his back and long hair like fur running down his head and neck. His trousers and shoes remain the same. When in this form Katsuro gains and immnese burst of speed and literally moves as fast a lightning strikes. He can also use Lightning Magic and Lightning-Make Magic also. Beast King Card Magic: Though Master Otako couldn't teach Katsuro how to uses his Beast Mimicry Magic, he did teach him about Beast King Card Magic. This a Holder type magic which involves the user summoning Kings of different animals via a magic chant. Master Otako have Katsuro the Monkey Kong card and told Katsuro that he'd have to find the others himself. Summoning a King requires a chunk of magical energy whether it works or not. Katsuro currently has 4 Kings in his possession. His.magical limit for summoning is about three Kings. If he summons a fourth he could fall into a coma. *'Tenma the Monkey King': Tenma can manipulate the element of lightning and has a staff as a weapon. The staff can turn into a bladed nunchucks and his special ability is to change size *'Rach the Spider King' : Rach can manipulate the element of Ice and can shoot webs from his body. His specia ability is called "Webbed Fury". *'Simone the Lion King' :Simone can manipulate the element of wind and his weapon is sword that can split into two swords. His special ability is called "Fear Factor" and it allows him to manipulate the confidence of those around him. *'Zeyzz the Sloth King': Zeyzz is a user of Sleep Magic and uses his SleeperRangs as his primary weapons. His special ability is called "Lucid Rampage" which puts his mind in Way of the Beast Kenpo Way of the Beast Kenpo 'is a unique fighting style developed by Katsuro in order to help him fight better with his Beast Mimicry Magic. A number of techniques have been created by him *'Flash Barrage: '''By combining the '''Speed of a Cheetah and Jump of a Frog (Evolved) Mimics, Katsuro dashes at his opponent and slashes him/her while rushing past. He then quickly turns (if in midair he just jumps back in that direction) and slashes again. He then continues to slash at the opponent at different angles repeatedly. *'Bulldozer Punch: '''By combining the '''Speed of a Cheetah', Charge of a Rhino '''and '''Strength of an Ox Mimics, Katsuro can dash at an opponent with extreme force and land a single devastating punch on his opponent. *'Deadly Gatling: '''By combining the '''Strike of a Snake' and Sting of a Hornet and Mimics Katsuro can launch a barrage of poisonous punches at his opponent. *'Thunder Smash: '''By combining his '''Size of an Ant (Evolved)' Mimic, his Strength of an Ox (Evolved) '''Mimic and his '''Shock of an Eel Mimic, Katsuro can create a giant silver cased electrical fist which can smash into opponents causing an enormous amount of damage. Katsuro usually uses it to take out a group of opponents or one strong opponent. *'Stream of Steel: '''By using his '''Strike of a Snake Mimic', Katsuro can unleash a wild volley of Knives in his opponents direction causing a lot of damage and stabbing the opponent(s) all over. *'Venomous Iron Gatling: '''By combining his '''Sting of a Hornet '''Mimic with the '''Strength of an Ox' (Evolved) 'Mimic and the "Strike of a Snake" Mimic, Katsuro does a series of super fast punches which no only damage the opponent with his metallic fists but also releases sharp pains and poisons into their body. *'Shock Net: By combining the Webs of a Spider and Shock of an Eel mimics, Katsuro can shoot out and electrified net of web at opponents which trap them and electrify them. *'Reverb Smash: '''By combining the '''Speed of a Cheetah (Evolved) '''and the '''Sting of a Hornet' mimcs, Katsuro can unleashed a devastating punch which can emit shockaves into the victims body. The shockwaves can bounce throughout the victims body causing internal damage. Equipment Chrome Talons: Katsuro has knives which he like to call his Chrome Talons. He has eight of them at one time, each between his fingers, and uses them as fighting claws against opponents. Though his knives can be destroyed or lost he never seems to run out of them. They seem to be coming from inside his jacket and running gag is people asking him where his keeps them all. Deck of Summoner Cards: Katsuro never goes on an adventure without his trusty deck of Beast King Cards. The Cards allow him to use he Beast King Card Magic. No one else can use them accept those he allows. Trivia Katsuro's pre-timeskip appearance is based on Keenan Crier 'from '''Digimon Savers '(also known as Digimon Data Squad), while his Post Timeskip appearance is based off of '''Xiao Yan '''from the '''Battle Through the Heavens seriesCategory:Mage Category:Male Category:Hydra Head Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Take Over User